A Convincing Argument
by Tres Mechante
Summary: It's an ageold debate: Sex vs. Chocolate. Response to an Unbound challenge.


A Convincing Argument  
  
By Tres Mechante  
  
Disclaimer: CSI, their characters and universe do not belong to me in any way, shape or form. I am not stealing the characters, merely playing with them. No profit is being derived from this story – with the possible exception of a few giggles here and there.  
  
A/N: This is a response from a May challenge at Unbound. The first and last lines were provided. All I had to do was fill in the space between those lines. Fluff Alert.  
  
--- --- ---  
  
"I'm with Sara on this," Jaqui said, "Chocolate is better than Sex."  
  
Grissom just looked from one woman to the other and sighed in exasperation. "I don't understand how you can reach a conclusion like that," he said. "I'm pleased that you've both taken an interest in this, but I have been at it a little longer than you. Trust me, Sex is better. There's no comparison."  
  
"Have I come at an inopportune moment?" Hodges hesitated at the doorway, unsure whether he should enter the break room.  
  
"What is it, Hodges?" asked Grissom, glancing at him over the top of his glasses.  
  
"Warrick is looking for Jaqui, Greg says Sara's results will be ready by the time she gets to the lab and here's your trace analysis. I apologize for interrupting your...meeting." With that, Hodges handed Grissom his folder, turned on his heel and beat a hasty retreat.  
  
"Okay, ladies, we'll table the discussion for now but we are not done." And with that they all went their separate ways.  
  
A few hours later Grissom paused in reviewing files to check out his new racing cockroaches. The entomologists' convention was to be held in Las Vegas, meaning the annual cockroach races would also be held in Las Vegas. Home turf. Not that that would necessarily be an advantage, but after last year's disaster, he'd take what he could get.  
  
He'd tried to get his team interested in the races, offering to let them train and race their very own roaches. To his surprise, only Sara and Jaqui took him up on his offer. Neither woman had grown to share his love for the sport, or the contestants, but they had taken on the challenge of raising and training a stable of potential winners. At least, he hoped they would be winners. Having studied and graphed the potential of each cockroach, they had narrowed the field down to two superior entries: Desert Chocolate and Essex Express. When Grissom asked about the names, Jaqui and Sara both giggled – and he just knew he did not want to pursue the issue.  
  
Chocolate and Sex, as they came to be known, were culled from the others and given all the training and star treatment due champions. Potential champions, he silently corrected himself. He pinned his hopes on Sex, while his roach racer prodigies favored Chocolate.  
  
Three hours later, Grissom walked into the break room to find Sara filling in a report, pen in one hand, apple in the other. "How's it going?" he asked. "Shift ended an hour ago."  
  
"Good. Fine. Almost done with this," she said, around a bite of apple. Grissom grabbed a cup of coffee and was heading out when Sara stopped him and handed him a disk. "Jaqui asked me to give you this," she said. "It's the latest stats on Sex and Chocolate after their practice races. She said she factored in terrain, since not all races will be along smooth tracks."  
  
"Great! I'll take a look. I tell you, Sara, I've got a good feeling about the races this year." And with that he was gone. Sara went back to her report, grinning. When it came to those cockroaches, Grissom was like a little kid with a new toy.  
  
By the time the next shift rolled around, Grissom was barely able to contain his enthusiasm. Based on the report from Jaqui, he knew his instincts about which was the better cockroach was right. Jaqui had added notes about intangible qualities that made Chocolate the more likely of the two to bring home a trophy, but Grissom was only interested in the hard data – and the statistics were clearly in his favour.  
  
Seeing that there was still 20 minutes until shift started, Grissom quickly went in search of Sara, who was always early. Jaqui had the night off, so he would have to use her stats against her another time. He found Sara in the break room engaged in a lively debate with Nick and Greg about something or other while Catherine and Warrick egged them on.  
  
"Sara!" He called from the doorway. "My office now! I'm going to prove to you once and for all that Sex is better than Chocolate!"  
  
The sudden silence was broken only by the sound of a mug breaking as it hit the floor. Grissom closed his eyes as he felt a flush creeping up his face. How did he keep getting himself into these situations?  
  
-End- 


End file.
